


Dulce atardecer

by lenayuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diplomat!Draco, Drama, Drarry, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Morning Kisses, Oral Sex, Pilot!Harry, Romance, Sexual Content, Shipwrecks, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco no sabía que un simple hechizo podía echar a perder todo en un instante. ¡Pero nadie le advirtió! Así que no era enteramente su culpa, ¿o sí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Fanfic escrito para el Travel Fest 2014 de la comunidad hd_espanol en Livejournal._  
>  **Prompt:** #28  
>  **Ciudad:** Atolón de Aldabra, Islas Seychelles, Madagascar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Importante:** este fanfic cuenta con un [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/lenayuri/sweet-sunset) para amenizar la lectura. :D

No había sido su culpa.

No del todo, al menos.

Y si tenía que volver a justificarse, Draco seguiría insistiendo en que todo fue en defensa propia.

Porque encargarse de la _División de Relaciones Mágicas Exteriores_ no era un juego de niños y Draco lo sabía bien. Sabía que a pesar de ser _muy bueno_ en su trabajo, aún seguía estando bajo la mirada aguda del público – no que le importase, desde luego – pero entre menos razones les diera para hablar, mucho mejor para él.

Y toda esa paz cambió cuando, en un baile de beneficencia para huérfanos de guerra al que debía ir para dejar en buenos términos al Ministerio Inglés con los magos y brujas importantes que se dieron cita, un mago de buen porte y galanura le había hecho propuestas _indecorosas_ durante toda la velada.

Draco no se asustó por el contenido de éstas y si bien se sentía halagado por las atenciones, también estaba consciente de que estaba _trabajando_.

Pero el mago no había aceptado de buen modo su negativa, por lo que cuando la pista de baile se abrió a los invitados, el mago decidió hacer su movimiento. Draco no sintió que su paciencia ya se había ido de vacaciones desde varios minutos y arremetió contra su _admirador_.

Claro que nadie, mucho menos el atrevido mago, se esperó que Draco devolviera sus atenciones de forma tan violenta, lanzándole un hechizo que lo mandó con fuerza en contra de la mesa de los aperitivos provocando que varias charolas de comida, canapés, licores y fuentes encantadas fueran a dar al piso, creando un desastre total que Draco no sabía dónde meter la cabeza para evitar las miradas de los demás invitados.

Porque a pesar de haber sido en defensa de su integridad, todo fue de forma verbal. Y aunque su jefe creyó pues fue testigo presencial de los insistentes y vanos avances del otro mago, nada podía hacer para ayudarle – salvo evitar despedirlo. Así que optó por un castigo menor.

Degradarlo en la importancia de los casos en los que debía enfocarse durante los siguientes seis meses.

A Draco no le gustaba el _arreglo_ , pero sabía que era mejor quedarse callado y aceptar las consecuencias que sus acciones provocaron aquella vez. Además, había escuchado que algunos invitados también habían sido acosados por dicho mago y que se alegraban de que Draco le hubiese puesto un alto.

Y como un _plus_ a su castigo, no podía usar _Trasladores_ internacionales.

Draco no sabía si reír o maldecir a alguien por ello.

Había tenido que bajar (después de una hora de negación) a la _División de Análisis de Transportes Muggles_ para hablar con Seamus Finnigan, de todas las personas, para pedirle _asistencia_ en su viaje a África. La sonrisita burlona en el rostro del irlandés provocó en Draco un tic nervioso que no se desvaneció hasta que tomó un largo y relajante baño.

Y debido a todos esos eventos desafortunados, ahora estaba ahí, en el aeropuerto _muggle_ de Londres esperando su avión _muggle_ para viajar a Tanzania y exponerle al gobierno mágico las razones por las que era una _muy buena_ idea estrechar relaciones con ellos.

Al menos su jefe acordó con él que _no_ iría a ningún lado en uno de esos aviones si debía compartir espacio con más muggles de los necesarios, por lo que le había conseguido un avión privado. Para total deleite de Draco.

Draco esperaba que las reuniones con el gobierno africano y la posterior firma de la alianza no le tomasen mucho tiempo. Odiaba cuando tenía que quedarse a perder tiempo porque no se ponían de acuerdo o querían hacer _excesivos_ – y absurdos, en su opinión profesional – cambios que retrasaban todo hasta un mes más a la fecha prevista.

Por supuesto, Draco nunca había sufrido en esos largos lapsos de espera debido a que todos sus gastos estaban cubiertos por su departamento. Pero esperaba que no fuese el caso esta vez.

Una _muggle_ vestida de azul se acercó a Draco sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Señor Malfoy?— preguntó educadamente la azafata. Ante el asentimiento de Draco, prosiguió —El piloto de su avión dice que ya está todo listo para salir, si me acompaña, por favor.

Draco siguió a la mujer hasta salir por un pequeño vestíbulo que lo llevó a la, si no mal recordaba, pista de aterrizaje. Ahí se encontraba un avión un poco más pequeño que los aviones comerciales y dos personas esperando por él, un hombre y una mujer.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy— saludó el hombre cubierto con un pulcro traje que había visto, mientras estuvo sentado en la sala de espera, usaban los pilotos —Mi nombre es James Anderson y seré su copiloto— se presentó mientras estrechaba la mano del mago —Mi compañera, Jeanne Johnson, será nuestra auxiliar de vuelo.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

—Un placer— concedió Draco.

—Nuestro piloto se encuentra ajustando los últimos detalles, pero si le parece, podemos presentárselo arriba de-

—No será necesario— el dueño de la voz estaba al pie de la escalinata observando a sus compañeros y pasajero. Bajó de dos en dos y cuando estuvo frente al mago, se quitó los lentes oscuros que traía puestos y un par de ojos verdes saludaron a Draco —Bueno, qué sorpresa, Malfoy.

Sexy manip de Harry como piloto creada por [Haru](http://haruxita.deviantart.com/art/Harry-Piloto-460653854).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar!
> 
>  
> 
> [Recuerden visitar la masterlist para leer los demás drarrys que forman parte del travel fest~](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/77706.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Importante:** este fanfic cuenta con un [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/lenayuri/sweet-sunset) para amenizar la lectura. :D

Tras su segunda copa de vino, Draco comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Había sido un shock total reencontrarse cara a cara con el que una vez fue su némesis en Hogwarts y le había salvado de muchas formas durante y tras la guerra.

Tomó un sorbo más de su vino tinto y pellizcó un poco de queso que Jeanne había dejado para él, junto con otros aperitivos. Al shock le siguió la incredulidad y ahora sólo podía imaginarse las razones por las que el _Salvador del Mundo Mágico_ había terminado ahí, como un piloto muggle, de todos los lugares y empleos posibles.

Siempre creyó que Potter entraría en la academia de Aurores o al menos sería un jugador de Quidditch – ni por asomo la idea de verlo en algo tan… _muggle_ cruzó por su mente. Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie para encaminarse al baño.

El tramo fue corto pero eso no impidió que Draco se sostuviera de _cualquier_ cosa que estuviese a su alcance. No es que temiera a la altura – ¡amaba el Quidditch, por el amor a Merlín! – sino que cualquier cosa que fuese _muggle_ y peor aún, relacionado con _Harry Potter_ , le daban escalofríos. Llegó a su destino en una pieza aunque le temblaban un poco las rodillas.

Tras refrescarse, Draco se sintió un poco mejor y aunque seguían sin gustarles los modos en que los _muggles_ hacían las cosas, prefería hacer las cosas con magia. Suspiró, se arregló el cabello y decidió salir y recostarse un poco pues estarían por llegar en menos de veinte minutos.

Pero había un problema.

La cosa _muggle_ no podía abrirse. Y debía ser porque era _muggle_ y no porque Draco estuviese girando la perilla hacia el lado equivocado. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

— _Alohomora_.

La puerta se abrió y Draco sonrió, para acto seguido abrir los ojos al sentir cómo el avión se estremecía y pronto una sensación de vacío, como cuando se dejaba caer en picada en su escoba hacia el suelo, le embargó.

Notó que Jeanne le decía algo y le hacía señas y a pesar de que se veía calmada, podía ver un rastro de temor en su mirada. Draco salió de su estupor y por fin pudo entenderle a la mujer.

Comenzó a darle indicaciones de seguridad, instándole a sentarse y colocarse su cinturón de seguridad, dándole un salvavidas y diciéndole palabras que pretendían servir de sosiego.

Draco no estaba asustado por el hecho de caer – tenía su varita, claro – sino que al ser ese un _cacharro_ no sabía qué esperar; sobre todo si Harry Potter era de quien debía depender para no morir en esa lata _muggle_.

.

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna cuando Jeanne le avisó que Potter intentaría un aterrizaje forzoso – el mago no sabía _qué_ era eso, pero la palabra ‘forzoso’ no le daba buena espina.

Fueron los minutos (aunque Draco pudo jurar que fueron horas) más espantosas de toda su vida, y eso que había convivido con mortífagos y Voldemort. Así que cuando por fin el avión aterrizó, Draco no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento, aún con las piernas temblorosas, caminar hasta la cabina del piloto, encarar a Potter quien estaba intentando hablar por medio de una cajita negra, arrastrarlo de la corbata de su uniforme, y estamparlo contra la pared más cercana.

—¡Pero qué diablos te pasa, Malfoy!

—¡Cállate!— siseó —Abre la maldita puerta o la vuelo en pedazos— advirtió mientras apuntaba con su dedo. Harry abrió la escotilla, dejando desplegarse la escalinata y fue empujado por Malfoy hasta llegar a tierra… o arena.

Antes de que Harry pudiese volver a preguntar por la actitud no tan extraña de Draco, el mago le encaró —¿Dónde estamos?  ¡Por qué esta lata se sacudió de forma extraña! ¡Respóndeme!— los gritos histéricos del mago aturdieron a Harry por un minuto antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración. Abrió la boca, pero Draco siguió con su monólogo —¡Lo sabía! ¡Todo es culpa de los muggles! ¡Y tuya también!

—¿Mía por qué?— exclamó indignado. Nunca había tenido problemas en sus viajes, salvo la ocasional turbulencia, pero nunca un fallo eléctrico como el de hace unos minutos.

Draco le ignoró —Yo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que esa cosa muggle decidió no abrirse y tuve que usar mi varita para abrir la puerta ¡Y luego tú juegas a que eres piloto y nos dejas en quién sabe dónde!

Harry abrió los ojos y preguntó, atónito —Espera, que tú _qué_ — exigió.

—¿Qué?

—Hiciste magia— aseguró Harry —Magia _dentro_ de un artefacto _muggle_.

—Sí, ¿y eso qué?

—Malfoy— le llamó tratando de que su tono fuese tranquilo —la magia interfiere con los equipos muggles, deberías saberlo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber algo así?

—Fue una de las primeras lecciones de _Estudios Muggles_.

—Nunca tomé esa _clase_.

Harry suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de que nada obtendría de discutir con el mago. El mago llevó sus manos por entre su cabello y se talló el rostro con más fuerza de la esperada. Malfoy definitivamente la había cagado.

Dejó que Draco siguiera hablando y entró de nuevo al avión.

A pesar de haber sido _culpa_ de Draco, Harry no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente responsable pues él _sabía_ que el otro era un mago y debió advertirle, decirle que no podía usar magia dentro del avión para evitar algún accidente. Y por suerte no había sido uno de mayor impacto o gravedad, el menos habían aterrizado en tierra firme.

Harry llamó a su equipo de trabajo y comenzaron a trazar un plan de contingencia.

—Revisaré los controles— anunció Harry, sabiendo que si James realizaba la inspección, no encontraría nada anormal —Mientras lo hago, Jeanne encárgate de revisar cuántos víveres y agua potable tenemos a bordo y James, sigue tratando de establecer comunicaciones con algún barco pesquero o avión comercial.

—¿Qué hay del señor Malfoy?— preguntó Jeanne ligeramente sonrojada.

—Deja que se le pase la conmoción, pero mantén un ojo sobre él y si quiere hacer _cualquier_ cosa que no sea quedarse sentadito y esperar que arreglemos esto, llámame— indicó Harry.

—Parece que le conoces— declaró James con tono burlón hacia su compañero. Harry no pudo evitar suspirar funestamente  mientras asentía.

—Habla la voz de la experiencia— les guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta.

.

Draco observó a Potter bajar nuevamente del avión. ¡El muy imbécil lo había dejado hablando solo!

Se acercó hacia él para decirle unas cuantas cosas más cuando notó que traía una gran caja negra con una agarradera.

—¿Qué haces, Potter?— Harry le ignoró y se fue a la parte trasera del avión —Potter— intentó llamarle un poco más tranquilo.

—Estoy ocupado, Malfoy— rezongó el piloto mientras dejaba la caja a un lado, asegurándose de que ni James ni Jeanne fuera a verlo y sacó su varita.

Draco observó en silencio los diversos, y un poco difíciles, movimientos que el otro mago realizaba al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y luego de unos minutos, Harry suspiró.

—¿Qué hiciste?— preguntó con curiosidad —¿Qué fueron todos esos movimientos?

Harry suspiró mientras tomaba la caja nuevamente y le hacía señas a Draco de que se acercara —Son, por decirlo de forma simple, hechizos de diagnóstico para artefactos _muggles_ que han sido alcanzados por magia. Con ellos se puede saber qué tan grave fue el daño causado y si hay algún modo de arreglarlo— explicó mientras observaba nuevamente al avión.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

Draco bufó ante lo corto de luces que _seguía_ siendo Potter —Pregunto que cuál fue el diagnóstico, ¿puedes arreglarlo e irnos ya?

—Esto no es como lanzar un _Reparo_ , Malfoy— gruñó el piloto —Tu inofensivo _Alohomora_ dañó el cableado eléctrico y deberán pasar unas horas, al menos yo espero que sean horas y no días, para que la magia se despeje y pueda intentar hacer algo— Harry regañó al otro mago que no pareció inmutarse ante la acusación, pero sí palideció al comprender el significado de sus palabras.

—Y…— carraspeó un poco —¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Hasta el momento tenemos dos opciones— dijo mientras enumeraba con sus dedos —una, rogar a Merlín que algún otro avión o navío escuche nuestros mensajes de auxilio, o dos, reparar el avión. Ambas opciones requieren que esperemos.

A Draco no le gustaba cómo se escuchaba aquello —¿Estás seguro? ¿No podemos aparecernos o algo?

—¿Sabes si quiera en dónde _exactamente_ estamos? ¡La distancia para aparecernos es demasiada como para evitar escindirnos, Malfoy!

—¡Yo sólo estaba sugiriendo algo, Potter!

—¡Estamos en una crisis, Malfoy!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras trataban de calmar los ánimos.

Cuando sintió que ambos estaban más tranquilos, Draco habló —Entonces, ¿cuánto debemos esperar?

Harry suspiró por enésima vez ese día y respondió —El tiempo que sea necesario, Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Importante:** este fanfic cuenta con un [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/lenayuri/sweet-sunset) para amenizar la lectura. :D

Cuando James cuestionó a Potter sobre el avión, el piloto le respondió que todo apuntaba a que había sido una sobrecarga en el cableado eléctrico y que tardaría un poco en arreglarlo. El _muggle_ le creyó y Draco suspiró con un poco de fastidio ante la fe ciega que _todos_ parecían profesarle a Potter.

Luego de que Jeanne anunció que los víveres alcanzarían para un día debido a la racionalización para cuatro personas en lugar de una y que el viaje originalmente era corto, Harry decidió que al día siguiente debían explorar los alrededores para buscar alimento, y por lo que el mago podía decir, sería pescado.

Cuando Harry le anunció a Draco que la sobrecarga de magia no parecía disminuir y que debían esperar, entró un poco en crisis y el piloto entendió las acciones del mago a la perfección, así que por la siguiente media hora se dedicó a tranquilizarlo y explicarle que no, que los tiburones no salían del agua para _arrastrarse_ por la arena para comérselo y que los cangrejos tampoco treparían por sus piernas a mitad de la noche para entrar por su nariz o boca.

Harry trató de imaginar _dónde_ escuchó Malfoy toda aquella sarta de tonterías.

.

Esa primera noche, Harry decidió quedarse despierto para seguir enviando señales de auxilio mientras los otros tres descansaban en los amplios asientos del área de pasajeros. Sabía, por experiencia, que no eran los más cómodos para dormir, pero dadas las circunstancias, debían adaptarse.

Harry aún seguía sorprendido por el hecho de que Malfoy no había puesto muchas pegas por la asignación de _camas_ provisionales y que al día siguiente le tocaría ir con él a explorar para buscar agua dulce (aunque aún había unas botellas en el avión, pero nunca se era demasiado precavido) y comida.

El piloto pensó, mientras buscaba otra señal de radio, que tal vez Malfoy era diferente al chiquillo malcriado que conoció en el Callejón Diagon y al temeroso que dejó tras la guerra.

.

Resultó que Draco no tuvo que preocuparse _mucho_ por morir de inanición en aquel inhóspito lugar. Potter y su equipo tenían los conocimientos (muggles, cabe decir) para sobrevivir a un _naufragio_ , y por ese motivo el día anterior habían acordado que mientras Jeanne y James buscaban con qué hacer una fogata, Potter y él buscarían alimento y agua.

Sabía el motivo por el cual los había repartido así y es que era mucho más sencillo explorar con ayuda de sus varitas.

Aunque los insectos eran terriblemente molestos.

Habían encantado un par de botellas vacías de agua para aumentar su capacidad de llenado y permitir que llevasen más agua en pocos recipientes. Esperaban que ninguno de los _muggles_ lo notara, mucho.

Y si alguien preguntaba, bien podrían lanzarle un _Confundus_.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la isla (lo había comprobado Harry la noche anterior mientras los demás estaban dormidos) y después de comprobar que el agua era efectivamente potable, llenaron las botellas.

Era medio día cuando llegaron, por lo que el sol y el clima tropical no ayudaban mucho en aquella zona abierta. Draco suspiró sintiendo una gota de sudor rodar por su frente y decidió quitarse los zapatos para refrescarse los pies en el agua.

Potter había optado por irse en una camiseta sin mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla y un par de botas y aunque él también hubiese preferido usar algo sin mangas, su piel era más sensible que la tez morena del otro mago.

Además, el sol lo único que lograba con su piel era volverla roja hasta el punto de que _dolía_ si quiera rascarse, pero Potter… bueno, él sí se veía bien con su piel bronceada. Draco incluso podía apreciar, gracias a la falta de mangas, que Harry tenía los hombros anchos, músculos firmes y cuando hacía algún esfuerzo se le marcaban aún más.

Draco decidió remojarse también la cabeza para despejar tales imágenes _inapropiadas_.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que el piloto dejó de ser Potter para ser sólo _Harry_.

.

Harry sabía que Malfoy le observaba de reojo. Al ser piloto había despertado un sexto sentido que le avisaba cuando alguien le miraba _casualmente_. Y no le molestaba, de hecho sería extraño que al ser piloto nadie le enviara una miradita.

Prefería mil veces ser objeto de inspección por su profesión en el lado _muggle_ del mundo a su _estatus_ en el mundo mágico.

Por ese motivo había dejado olvidada la carrera de Auror en cuanto comenzó el curso de inducción. El constante acoso de la prensa para saber qué hacía, con quién salía y cuantas historias _fantásticas_ pululaban a su alrededor le habían hastiado.

No pasó ni un mes cuando dejó el mundo mágico también. Con una rápida despedida a sus seres queridos, evasiones ante los clamores de su _familia_ para que reconsiderara su decisión y se quedara con ellos, se desapareció al Londres muggle para plantearse una nueva disyuntiva: _y ahora qué hago_.

Había rentado un apartamento pequeño en el Soho y se pasó un día recostado en su cama pensando qué quería hacer de su vida.

Al no querer tener nada que ver con el mundo mágico, _por el momento_ , decidió que bien podría disfrutar de su tiempo libre y descubrir todo aquello que la guerra había evitado que aprendiera de él mismo. El furor de sus _vacaciones_ duró un mes antes de que se aburriera de la paz y quietud de su nueva vida muggle.

Y un día, mientras se tomaba un whisky en un bar cercano a su apartamento, escuchó a alguien hablando con fervor y casi veneración sobre aviones. Escuchó que le decía a su interlocutor que algún día vencería su temor a volar y al primer sitio al que iría sería a New York.

Harry se desconectó de la conversación cuando siguieron hablando de deportes y al día siguiente, el mago ya estaba buscando información de esos llamados _aviones_. Fue cuando decidió qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida, porque una de las cosas que más extrañaba, además de su familia, amigos y ahijado, era volar.

Por supuesto, no era como subirse en una escoba pero el compromiso que recaía sobre sus hombros al ser responsable de que tantos _muggles_ , tantas personas, tantas _vidas_ dependían de su capacidad para volar y llevarlos a salvo hasta sus destinos, fueron el estímulo perfecto para dar lo mejor de sí en toda su formación como piloto.

Y debido a su formación como piloto _muggle_ fue que nunca se imaginó que se encontraría justamente a Draco Malfoy solicitando el uso de un avión privado con destino a África. El mago también era toda una caja de sorpresas – o de calamidades.

Cuando notó que Malfoy se colocaba en cuclillas para remojarse el rostro, Harry no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su trasero. El piloto pudo haber lanzado un silbido de apreciación ante lo firme que era, incluso estuvo tentado a darle una nalgada para comprobarlo. Tuvo la decencia de voltear el rostro para evitar el impulso.

El grito de Draco hizo que le prestara atención de nuevo mientras sacaba su varita preparado para cualquier cosa.

Aunque _cualquier cosa_ no incluía una gran tortuga que tenía en su boca uno de los zapatos de Draco y al dueño de estos tratando de arrebatárselo.

Harry se carcajeó sonoramente ante el cuadro frente a él hasta que cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose el estómago ante la intensidad de los espasmos. Cuando Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, Harry volvió a reír mientras se tiraba en la arena.

Draco frunció el ceño y soltó su zapato, _su zapato hecho a la medida en Italia_ , y tomó su varita. Con hechizo no verbal, lanzó un chorro de agua a Harry que aún se seguía retorciendo de risa.

—¡Draco!— ahora fue el momento de Draco para reír al ver a Harry completamente empapado y con arena pegándosele en varias partes, incluido su cabello.

—Venganza, Ha-Potter— se corrigió rápidamente —¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar? ¿O es que acaso no puedes soportar un poco de agua y arena?— se burló Draco mientras pateaba con sus pies descalzos un poco de arena hacia las piernas de Harry —“¡Seamos aventureros!”, ¿no es ese el lema de todo Gryffindor.

Harry no respondió, ni siquiera trató de sacar su varita. En cambio, se levantó tranquilamente, se sacudió la arena – que seguía pegada a su ropa – y se encaminó hacia Draco, quien se colocó en posición defensiva ante cualquier cosa que Harry fuese a hacerle, y siguió de largo. No hizo nada.

Draco guardó su varita y estaba por preguntarle al otro si estaba bien cuando sintió que era embestido y alguien cargaba todo su peso hacia atrás, logrando que Draco tropezara con la arena hasta hacerlos caer justo en el agua.

—¡Potter!— gritó Draco tras quedar completamente mojado.

—Venganza, Malfoy, venganza— dijo Harry mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía ampliamente. La diversión estaba impresa en sus ojos, brillando, y Draco sintió que un suspiro se le escapó ante la vista. No pudo evitar sonreír también.

Harry, por su parte, también suspiró.

Estar a esa distancia de Draco le permitía observar y memorizar cada uno de los rasgos del mago. Notó sus pestañas largas y rubias, su fina nariz y sus labios que en ese momento estaban siendo acariciados por la lengua de su dueño para humedecerlos. Su cabello siempre perfecto que ahora estaba totalmente mojado y pegado en varias partes de su cara le hacían lucir más joven y Harry se preguntó si, de haber ido las cosas diferentes, es decir, sin guerra, ellos pudieron haber sido amigos.

Tal vez a su padre y a Sirius no tolerarían su amistad con un Malfoy, pero Remus y su madre apoyarían su decisión, alegando que era bueno que terminaran las tontas rencillas que existían entre las casas. Tal vez algún roce ocasional y competitivo en Quidditch o en alguna materia. Incluso, tal vez, pelearse por alguna bruja, _o mago_ , del que ambos sintieran afecto y al final, quedarse sin cita y con un par de corazones tristes.

Lo que llevaría a algún torpe primer beso, que llevaría a otros besos más… algún toque aquí y allá, citas a altas horas de la noche en alguna aula vacía, salidas juntos a Hogsmeade…

—… -rry.

Harry parpadeó cuando escuchó su nombre y se enfocó nuevamente en Draco.

—¿Mm?

Draco sonrió ante la mirada perdida de Harry y repitió, alto y claro —Pregunté, _¿vas a besarme o qué?_

—¿Qué?— volvió a preguntar Harry, sin estar seguro de si había escuchado bien o aún seguía fantaseando.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín!— exclamó Draco con un sonoro y  exagerado suspiro, tomando el rostro de Harry con sus manos mientras besaba con fuerza al mago idiota que seguía con la mirada perdida.

Harry pareció reaccionar porque comenzó a corresponder el _fiero_ beso de Draco con tanta pasión que casi dolía su pecho. Era caliente, intrépido, carente de todo el pudor que alguna vez pudo compartir con otra persona en el pasado. Harry sentía que estaba en medio de una tormenta y el deseo que recorría su cuerpo mientras sus manos recorrían la piel húmeda y tersa de Draco era indescriptible.

Era perfecto.

Era lo que lo que necesitaba.

Era lo que no sabía que estaba buscando hasta ese _preciso_ momento.

Y ansiaba más.

Una mano se movió hasta su pantalón y la otra debajo de su camisa blanca que dejaba traslucir todo. La boca de Harry dejó la boca de Draco para enfocarse en los duros pezones que se divisaban por la tela. Prestó atención al pezón derecho sin dejar de prestarle atención a Draco.

Draco se retorció ante la sensación de la boca de Harry mordisqueándole y su mano fue a dar al cabello con arena del piloto. Jaló, no sin algo de fuerza, la mata de cabello rebelde mientras trataba de ahogar los gemidos que querían escapar de su boca cuando Harry movió su boca por todo su cuerpo, aún con la ropa puesta, y la sensación de la tela, la lengua y dientes del mago y su propio calor corporal, eran demasiado para él.

Harry volvió a besar a Draco mientras con sus manos comenzó a deshacer los botones, uno a uno, desde los puños hasta el ombligo. Cuando terminó con los botones, abrió la camisa y se tomó su tiempo para repartir caricias y besos sobre su tersa piel. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a deshacerse del pantalón de Draco.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro cuando la boca de Harry dejó su cuerpo.

—No voy a negarte que me encanta tenerte así, Draco, pero creo que la arena no es el mejor lugar para esto— Harry se había levantado, inclinándose sobre Draco para evitar que el sol le diera completamente en la cara. Draco tomó su mano y dejó que Harry se deshiciera de su ropa —Ven— apenas notó que Harry también estaba desnudo.

Entraron en la laguna, que no era muy profunda y volvieron a besarse. Las manos de Harry cobraron vida enseguida y mientras una sostenía la cabeza de Draco para profundizar el beso, la otra tomó ambas erecciones y comenzó a frotarlas. Lento al principio y aumentando la intensidad del movimiento cuando sus jadeos quedaron ahogados a mitad del beso.

Draco dejó de besarlo para mordisquear su oreja y usar sus manos para amasar el firme trasero del piloto. Harry, por su parte, también comenzó a acariciar a Draco, dejando besos y pequeñas mordidas en su cuello y hombro, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que embriagaban sus sentidos.

Cuando sintió que su propio orgasmo se acercaba, apretó el agarre sobre sus miembros y comenzó a embestir su mano, ganándose su nombre en un grito por parte de Draco y una mordida en su hombro. Sabía que dejaría una marca y no le importó.

Draco llegó primero y tuvo el placer de ver en primera fila el rostro de Harry mientras se corría en su mano, junto a su propio miembro, mientras gruñía el nombre de Draco por el placer y el deseo.

Harry soltó su agarre y se dedicó a besar nuevamente a Draco, acariciándole con vehemencia, queriendo transmitirle con caricias lo que no podía formular con palabras.

Draco entendió perfectamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Importante:** este fanfic cuenta con un [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/lenayuri/sweet-sunset) para amenizar la lectura. :D

Tras su encuentro, ambos magos lograron conseguir algunas    frutas y tubérculos que llevaron hasta el avión donde ya los esperaban con un par de pescados y una fogata. Tenían más que suficiente para ese día y aunque no era la comida más lujosa, al menos no tendrían el malestar que el hambre acarrea.

Draco se acercó a Jeanne para preguntarle sobre sus experiencias como asistente de vuelo mientras Harry limpiaba y preparaba los pescados. Fue ahí cuando James se acercó a su amigo, con el que había compartido cabina desde hace un año, para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Alguna nueva noticia con la señal de radio?— preguntó Harry cuando notó a James a su lado.

—Ninguna aún, pero no pierdo la esperanza— aseguró el copiloto.

—Es bueno saberlo— asintió Harry.

—Además— siguió James —algo bueno salió de todo esto, al menos.

Harry dejó su cuchillo de lado ante las palabras de su amigo —¿Y qué sería eso?— James sonrió y Harry, conociendo como conocía al otro, suspiró —lo que sea que estés pensando, aléjalo de tu cabeza.

—Pero Harry— se quejó mientras le picaba las costillas —Dices que lo conoces desde hace años, fueron juntos a la escuela, es un bombón y tú-

—¿Yo qué?— instó ante el abrupto silencio del _muggle_. Notando la boca abierta de James, supo por qué había cayado.

—Harry, Harry, Harry— tarareó feliz —Pero qué travieso saliste.

—Cállate, James— siseó tratando de transmitir su molestia, pero su sonrojo no le ayudó mucho en ese aspecto.

—Harry y Draco, sentados en un árbol, besándose— comenzó a cantar con una gran sonrisa, como la del gato Cheshire.

—Cállate— advirtió.

De pronto, James se puso serio y tomó de las manos a Harry —No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Harry. Si él te hace feliz, ¿por qué negarlo?

—Pero-

—Nada de peros— interrumpió —Te conoce, lo conoces, saben de qué pie cojea el otro y eso quiere decir que no habrá _sorpresas_ inesperadas en el futuro.

—Me sigues molestando por lo del amante de los perros que me endosó su chihuahua, ¿verdad?

—¿ _Yo_?— preguntó James mientras fingía un gesto inocente, alargando el ‘yo’ a modo de sátira. Harry arqueó una ceja —Bueno, sí, lo digo por aquél idiota y porque me preocupo por ti, Harry. Eres mi amigo y ¿qué buen amigo sería si no me importara tu felicidad?

—Eres el mejor, James— aseguró Harry.

—Además— agregó en un susurro —esas marcas en tu cuello dicen _mucho_ sobre lo que estuvieron haciendo mientras “buscaban”— soltó las manos de Harry para hacer énfasis  en las comillas —agua.

Ante el sonrojo de Harry, James se carcajeó.

.

Había notado que la mirada del señor Malfoy se desviaba ocasionalmente por sobre su hombro, y ella sabía el motivo. Mejor dicho, sabía a _quién_ estaba observando.

Cuando vio que el hombre frente a él, que en ese momento dejó de pelar una papa para fruncir el ceño, Jeanne se giró para saber el motivo y lo vio: James sostenía las manos de Harry mientras hablaban.

Jeanne sonrió.

—No se preocupe— le dijo al hombre que pareció recordar que no estaba solo y parpadeó en su dirección.

—¿Perdón?

—Le digo que no se preocupe, James y Harry sólo son _amigos_ — hizo hincapié en la palabra para que no creyera que estaba tomándole el pelo y siguió —Se conocieron en la academia de pilotos y se hicieron amigos. Ambos eran muy competitivos así que a menudo había apuestas entre las otras azafatas por saber quién haría tal o cual cosa. Nunca se metieron en problemas. Estudiaban y se enfocaban en sus metas con tal fervor que eran un ejemplo a seguir para los demás alumnos y alumnas.

Draco escuchó con atención a la mujer y aunque aún le molestaba lo que había visto, también tenía curiosidad por lo que Harry había hecho desde que dejó el mundo mágico.

—Recuerdo que hubo un rumor que decía que eran pareja, pero ellos lo desestimaron casi al instante— Jeanne observó atentamente a Draco —Siempre creímos que Harry tenía _algo_ que lo hacía parecer a nuestro alcance pero a la vez tan lejos, ¿sabe? Incluso algunas osadas decían que era un _ángel_ y por eso no podíamos tocarlo.

Jeanne sonrió mientras tomaba otra papa —Es gracioso porque a pesar de ser un amor imposible para muchos, fue un amigo irremplazable— suspiró —Siempre creímos que llegaría lejos, y por ese motivo no nos sorprendió que el año pasado, cuando se abrió una vacante para pilotos en línea internacional, quedara como piloto principal. Lo que sí nos sorprendió fue que James hubiese quedado como su copiloto— dejó de pelar para sonreírle a Draco que estaba atento a sus palabras y siguió —han estado juntos, como piloto y piloto, un año entero. A veces se intercambian con otros compañeros, pero casi siempre están juntos. Son una dupla imparable. Yo me uní a su equipo hace seis meses y puedo asegurarle, señor Malfoy, que sólo son amigos.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?— preguntó después de un breve silencio.

—Porque quiero y aprecio a Harry— comenzó —y porque se _nota a leguas_ que hay algo entre ustedes.

Draco no dijo nada, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la sonora carcajada del copiloto de Harry.

.

Esa noche, Harry también decidió quedarse despierto para buscar una señal de radio y enviar su mensaje de auxilio.

Además de pensar detenidamente en lo que había sucedido con Draco y en las palabras de James.

Harry no sentía vergüenza al decir que lo que hizo con Draco lo había _querido_ y anhelaba más. Más de sus besos, de sus toques, sus caricias… pero además de eso, ansiaba _algo más_ que aún no había podido encontrar con nadie.

Si bien no era  un amor de estudiante, ni siquiera uno de verano (como decían los _muggles_ ), con Draco se sentía… _correcto_. Como si todo embonara en su preciso lugar. Como si los besos de Draco fueran las respuestas a los secretos del universo. Como si su mirada fuese la puerta al paraíso y sus labios la prueba de que hay algo bueno en la vida.

James había tenido razón al decir que ambos se conocían perfectamente, cada uno era consciente de los defectos y cualidades del otro y de una u otra forma, aceptaban que era parte de su vida y que gracias a todo lo que vivieron alguna vez, son lo que son ahora.

Un ruido a su derecha hizo que se asomara para encontrarse con Draco, quien le observaba anhelante, como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera cómo.

—Hola— saludó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Hola— respondió Draco, quedándose de pie en la entrada de la cabina, cruzándose de brazos mientras observa a Harry. Una mirada rápida a su cuerpo fue más que suficiente para provocarle un sonrojo.

—¿No puedes dormir?— carraspeó Harry mientras seguía buscando una señal.

—Mmm, es más como que no _quiero_ dormir— fue la respuesta que Draco le dio mientras se acercaba. Pasó su mano por el cabello enmarañado de Harry y dejó un beso que sorprendió al piloto. Antes de que pudiese hablar, siguió —Tenemos algo de qué hablar, Harry.

—Lo sé— admitió, girando su silla para que Draco pudiese sentarse en sus piernas.

Y a pesar de que sabían que debían hablar, no era lo que querían.

Fue un beso lo que comenzaron en la cabina y fue más que suficiente por el momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Importante:** este fanfic cuenta con un [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/lenayuri/sweet-sunset) para amenizar la lectura. :D

Habían pasado siete días y Harry sabía que vivir con _relativamente_ lo indispensable no era algo que Draco pudiese soportar por mucho más tiempo.

Claro, ayudaba y no se quejaba mucho, pero su cuerpo no mentía. Tenía ojeras, su piel estaba roja debido a la exposición del sol y cuando le sostenía de las caderas, podía sentir que estaba perdiendo algo de peso. Harry dudaba que Draco se hubiese perdido de alguna comida antes de naufragar y estaba preocupado por su salud.

Y no era el único.

Jeanne también se veía un poco más pálida y sus labios estaban comenzando a partirse, su cabello lucía y se sentía áspero debido a la falta de un buen baño (porque meterse al mar y pasarse un poco de jabón no era lo que se podría decir un baño decente), ella también estaba perdiendo peso y aunque no lo decía, sabía que no se sentía bien.

Harry estaba comenzando a frustrarse de no encontrar ninguna señal útil de radio y ese fue el motivo por el que estaba arrojando corales, piedras y uno que otro coco al mar.

—Si no vas a limpiarlo, no lo ensucies— dijo James en un intento de aliviar la tensión de su amigo.

No funcionó.

—No estoy para bromas, James.

—Lo sé, Harry, pero no es para que te pongas así— empujó un poco a Harry para encaminarlo hasta el avión —con enojarte no vas a localizar una señal de radio, ni vendrán a rescatarnos milagrosamente. Lo mejor es esperar-

—¡Esperar!— gritó abruptamente Harry a medio camino —¡Es lo que hemos estado esperando por una semana, James!

—Pero somos fuertes y no-

—Yo sé que lo somos, sé que podremos sobrevivir a esto y que tarde o temprano volveremos a casa, pero me duele, James, entiéndeme.

James asintió en silencio, abrazando a Harry que temblaba por la frustración, la desesperación y el miedo de no salir de ahí en un futuro cercano. James le conocía y sabía que en algún punto, Harry tendría que derrumbarse.

—Vamos, vamos con tu _amor_ para que te levante el ánimo— picó James —o que te levante otra cosa— exclamó mientras salía corriendo con Harry arrojándole piedras tras él.

Era mejor cuando se las arrojaba al mar.

.

Harry estaba en la cabina cuando Draco se acercó y besó su frente.

—¿Qué haces despierto?— cuestionó besando sus labios.

—Haciéndote compañía, ¿qué más?

—Deberías descansar— intentó convencer a Draco con otro beso, pero éste se negó.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Bien y un cuerno!— gruñó Draco —Te preocupas por nosotros pero no te miras en un espejo, ¿verdad?

—No que haya muchos aquí-

— _Potter_ , deja de hacer eso— regañó Draco, usando su apellido para darle énfasis a su enojo y preocupación.

Desde hace cuatro días habían perdido las esperanzas de que el avión volviera a ser funcional. La magia usada con ese pequeño hechizo había provocado más daño del que Harry supuso al principio. Iban a tener que esperar.

Y esperar era un suplicio para todos.

Soltando un suspiro, Draco cerró la cortinilla que separaba la cabina del área de pasajeros y se sentó sobre Harry.

—Ahora, señor piloto, puede mostrarme el arte de _volar_ — preguntó coquetamente, acariciando con su mano la entrepierna de Harry.

—Será todo un placer.

Aún no habían pasado de besos y roces, debido en gran parte a sus acompañantes y que ninguno deseaba que algo tan importante sucediera en aquellas condiciones. Tan cursi como sonaba, querían hacerlo cuando volvieran a Londres.

Porque volverían.

Harry besó el torso desnudo de Draco mientras éste se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre lo que fuese a sostener su peso – que resultó ser el panel de control.

Se encajó un par de botones y con los codos movió algunas cosas manijas, dejando caer el radio que hasta hace un momento estaba usando Harry para localizar una señal.

Draco sintió cómo su orgasmo estaba próximo debido a la boca que tragaba con ansia su miembro, cuando una voz, entrecortada y con interferencia, cortó los suspiros de la cabina.

—… -pitán… señal… -dio… -avor… -guien ahí?

La voz era de un hombre y con un rápido movimiento, Harry tomó el radio que estaba en el piso para sintonizar la señal correcta mientras le enviaba una mirada de disculpa a Draco. Éste comprendía, y si aquel era su boleto para regresar a la civilización, bien podría perdonarle a Harry el que le haya dejado a medio orgasmo.

La voz del hombre volvió a escucharse —Hola, hola, ¿hay alguien en esta línea?— la frase se repitió en otros dos idiomas hasta volver al inglés —Recibimos un mensaje de auxilio que un barco pesquero recibió hace dos días.

—Afirmativo, soy el capitán Harry Potter y sufrimos un naufragio hace siete días.

—Mi INS no funciona correctamente, pero hasta antes de que perdiéramos el control eran 09°25’00”S 46°25’00”E.

El hombre tardó en contestar un poco, tiempo que Harry aprovechó para besar a Draco, que ya estaba vestido de nuevo, y estrechar su mano.

—Entendido, capitán, tengo sus coordenadas y ya envié ayuda. Esperemos que lleguen pronto.

—Muchas gracias.

—Nos mantendremos en contacto por esta frecuencia.

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando terminó las comunicaciones con el otro hombre y dejó que todo el peso que había estado cargando durante esos días, resbalara de su espalda.

.

La ayuda llegó al día siguiente.

Un barco turístico que regresaba de Seychelles fue quien recibió el mensaje la noche anterior y al ser una de las más cercanas, el capitán decidió recogerlos.

El capitán Eliam Smith les proporcionó todo lo necesario para recargas sus energías, proporcionándoles a cada uno un camarote para descansar, refrescarse y extendiéndoles una invitación para cenar en su habitación personal, todo esto para escuchar su _travesía_ en Atolón de Aldabra, que era la isla a la que habían ido a caer.

—Tuvieron suerte— comentó el capitán mientras les servía una copa de vino —unos grados más y habrían caído en el océano índico y ahí sí hubiesen tenido un problema.

Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de lo _afortunados_ que habían sido.

.

Draco había vuelto a ganar el brillo en su cabello, su piel tersa y su fuerza renovada. Harry no podía negar que a pesar de todo aquel desastre, el resultado había sido satisfactorio.

Suspiró mientras depositaba un beso en el cabello de Draco. El mago había caído dormido tras sus _extenuantes_ actividades nocturnas en aquel camarote que ya no sabían si era de Draco o era de Harry, pues lo compartieron desde el primer día. Harry se sentía feliz y completo mientras sostenía con firmeza y calidez el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo.

Draco tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry porque el mago decía que el sonido de su corazón le recordaba que estaban _ahí_ , que su rescate había sido real y que estaban de camino a casa.

Harry suspiró mientras se ponía los lentes de nuevo. Había optado por usar lentes de contacto _muggle_ debido al viaje, pero Draco lo prefería con ellas. Cuando le preguntó, Draco evitó responderle hasta que Harry lo obligó a confesar – usando como motivación hacerle una felación a mitad de un pasillo de servicios – logrando escuchar que ver a Harry con lentes era la cosa más _caliente_ que había en el mundo y que varias veces ese había sido uno de sus sueños húmedos más recurrentes. Harry volvió a usarlos casi inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué el suspiro?— preguntó Draco medio dormido.

—Nada, Draco, vuelve a dormir.

Draco se estiró y se irguió hasta recargarse sobre su mano, encarando a Harry —No me vengas con esas tonterías, Harry, ¿qué pasa?

Harry le dio un besó a Draco en la nariz antes de responder —No puedo esconderte nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué esperabas, _Potty_?— preguntó presuntuoso —Soy quien mejor te conoce, incluso más que tú mismo, te lo aseguro.

—Más quisieras.

—No me provoques, Harry— una sesión de besos le siguió a esa declaración hasta que Draco volvió a preguntarle a Harry. Esta vez, el mago no pudo desviar el tema.

—Pensaba en casa.

—Tan cursi— se burló.

—Es en serio, Draco. Me preocupa qué es lo que haremos al llegar a Londres.

—¿Y por qué te preocupa eso?— el tono con el que Draco habló exasperó a Harry, quien se sentó en la cama, dejando que la sábana cayera hasta su cadera, totalmente molesto.

—¡Me preocupa porque no quiero que renunciemos a esto que tenemos! ¡No quiero perderte después de todo lo que hemos pasado!— su mirada se reunió con la de Draco y un momento de duda cruzó su rostro —¿O a ti no te importa?

Draco frunció el ceño ante el tono de duda de Harry, pero en lugar de  contraatacar, se sentó frente a Harry, tomó gentilmente su mano y besó sus nudillos —Escúchame bien, Harry Potter, porque no lo voy a repetir— inhaló para sosegarse y  fijó su vista en los ojos del otro —Por supuesto que me importa lo que tenemos, no he sido tan feliz desde… bueno, creo que desde que te acusé con McGonagall de salir a la cabaña de Hagrid a deshoras.

—¡Eso fue en primer año, Draco!

—¡Imagínate cuán desdichada ha sido mi vida desde entonces!— ambos magos rieron ante lo estúpido de la situación, pero había servido de algo: la tensión se había disipado.

Compartieron besos cortos un rato más, asegurándose sin palabras de que aquello era lo que ambos querían, porque así lo anhelaban, y porque había _algo más_ para ellos en el futuro.

—Y…— habló Harry un momento después —¿qué pasará con el tratado con Tanzania?

—Seguro que tienen compasión por este pobre náufrago y me lo firman en un momento. Y si no lo hacen, malo para ellos.

—Draco.

—¿Qué? No es mi culpa lo que pasó-

—Te recuerdo cierto _hechizo_ que lanzaste.

—Minucias.

—Idiota.

—Imbécil.

—Teñido.

—Cara rajada.

—Pero así me quieres— declaró Harry.

—Así te quiero— coincidió — _desgraciadamente_ — aquello provocó una sesión más de besos.

—Entonces, ¿te firman el tratado y regresas a Londres?

—No exactamente— ante la mirada de Harry procedió a explicarle —a veces las fechas para firmar tratados y pactos tiende a extenderse hasta un mes, y tenemos la _obligación_ de quedarnos en el lugar hasta que todos estén de acuerdo en las cláusulas y después de eso, volvemos.

Harry sonrió ante el significado de sus palabras —Así que, ¿tenemos un mes de total libertad?

—Sólo debo avisar de nuestro incidente y tal vez envíen a alguien más a cubrirme, si tratan de negármelo, expondré que he sufrido de un _trastorno de estrés post-traumático_ o algo parecido. ¿Y tú?

—Expondré algo parecido. No te aseguro que me den el mes completo, pero algo es algo.

—Es más que suficiente para mí.

Volvieron a besarse mientras los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a vislumbrarse por la escotilla.

Y a pesar de que la llegada al puerto de Dar es-Salam, Tanzania era inaplazable, también lo era el inicio de su relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, por comentar, por los kudos y bookmarks! ¡Gracias por escuchar el fanmix y dejarle amor a **haruxita** en su _hermosa_ [manip de Harry como piloto~](http://haruxita.deviantart.com/art/Harry-Piloto-460653854).
> 
> Aquí termina un proyecto más (y mi participación en el Travel Fest 2014) que me deja feliz y complacida. Espero leer sus comentarios futuros. ¡Gracias!


End file.
